From Dreams to Reality
by Unstopable Writer of Dreams
Summary: Ariana Kelso is a normal (somewhat) fifteen year old-who is obsessed with Harry Potter. When she wakes up one night and finds herself in Hogwarts, what happens? I know this sounds teenie, but read, its not. I swear. DOWN WITH MARY-SUES!
1. Proluge

A/N: You remember how I said in one of my A/N's on "A Meeting to Remember" that my charaters are taking over my mind? Well Ariana just walzed right in last night and moved into my mind. Her and Cat are getting cozy and seem to be ploting a evil plan to take over my mind (what sane part is left.), but first they have to molest Sirius. ::sighs:: Why do I get stuck with crazy ones? Anywho, I know I'm still writing "A Meeting to Remember" but Ariana told me if I didn't write her Prologue and Chapter One (and maybe Chapter Two) I'd be forced to watch Voldemort and Malfoy. Doing bad things. ::shudders:: Its spawning. So please, be nice...R/R  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: Not...Mine. If it was I'd be a happy girl; but its J.K.R's, ::bows and kisses her feet:: If you sue you will get a hairy dog, five bucks, and loads of HP shit I don't need but still have.  
  
Uncle Vernon was waiting beyond the barrier. Mrs. Weasly was close by him. She hugged Harry very tightly when she saw him and whispered in his ear, "I think Dumbledore will let you come to us later in the summer. Keep in touch, Harry."  
  
"See you, Harry," said Ron, clappng him on the back.  
  
"'Bye, Harry!" said Hermione, and she did something she had never done before, and kissed him on the cheek.  
  
"Harry-thanks," George muttered, while Fred nodded fervently at his side.  
  
"harry winked at them, turned to Uncle Vernon, and fallowed him silently from the station. There was no point worrying yet, he told himself, as he got into the back of the Dursleys' car.  
  
As Hagrid had said, what would come, would come...and he would have to meet it when it did.  
  
Ariana Kelso closed the thick, hard cover, copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire (simply book four to the many Harry Potter fans in the world.) and sighed. She glared at the book and lifted her fist, thumping it.  
  
"Ow, shit!" she then picked up the heavy volume and threw it across the room, but she then jumped out of her bed and ran, picking it up and holding it to her.  
  
"I need to get a handle on my temper." She muttered to herself as she walked back across her bedroom. Then her face turned sulky, as she placed the book on her bedside table. "But its not MY fault the great goddess JKR hasn't put out book five! I swear, she just wants us poor Scarheads to go insane." You see, our dear Ariana was, to put it mildly, obsessed with J.K. Rowling's books staring Harry Potter. But then, so was over half the world.  
  
And the millions of Harry Potter fans across the world were just like Ariana. They slept, ate, drank, and breathed Harry Potter...and they were getting restless waiting for book five to come out. What would happen to Snape? Would Sirius be freed in this book? Maybe Remus will come back. What about Lily and James-will we find out more about them? How about Fudge, thinks he comes around? That was only the tip of the iceburg, in fact it was rather hard for Harry Potter fans to talk to "muggles", as they called the people who didn't like HP, as they really had to clue what they were talking about when they said something like "Yeah, I was in my basement, and I saw a PETER! Can you BELIVE IT!? I went nuts, I was screaming, crying, trying to kill it. Poked it with my hairbrush and tried to make it turn...Guess it wasn't Wormtail, but I'm keeping my eye on it!" It was about that time people began to run away in fear...Poor muggles.  
  
For Ariana though, not only were they a past time, they were a way to escape her world. Her parents weren't what you'd call loving. They both worked at a law firm, were never home, and when they were it was fighting. Or cold indifference, it was also a known fact that they took lovers...and they simply didn't notice Ariana if they weren't throwing a party and she had to be there to be the perfect daughter to help the façade of a perfect family.  
  
So Ariana lived in her own world. She was quite happy there too, as long as she had her HP, smokes, and her two close friends she was a happy person. Yes, the dear fifteen year old (almost sixteen, as she stated every time her age was said) was a smoker. She had to rebel in SOME way, didn't she...she did have enough brains not to drink or do drugs...though she swore she was going to stop.  
  
Ariana settled into her large bed, holding her copy of book three, which was her favorite, turned of the light, and laid her head on the soft pillow. She snickered at herself drowsly, opening one eye to look at the book that lay beside her.  
  
"Some people sleeping stuffed animals or a dog...I sleep with a book." She muttered around a yawn. "What does that tell you about my life?" With that her eyes drooped closed, and she slid into a deep sleep. 


	2. Chapter One

A/N: Yup, I'm back again. MUHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA. Okay, I'm done with the evil laughter. So ya wanna know what happens, right? Huh? Ya do? Okay go read then. (That made no sense, ignore me...Sirius, Cat, Ariana, Remus, Harry, Ron, and Herm threw a party in my mind last night. We are all still very hung over- a word of the wise; don't mess with a hung over Sirius. Not fun.) On to the story!  
  
Disclaimer: You know the drill...not mine...bla bla bla...::bows and kisses JKR's feet because its hers and we aren't worthy::...bla bla bla...hairy dog and Harry Potter shit...bla bla bla...  
  
Ariana snuggled under her covers, grabbing the covers and pulling them over her head. Voices priced the fog of sleep that covered her brain, but she ignored them. She was just about to slip back into her dreams when someone shook her. She groaned and her arm shot out from under the covers, trying to slap at who ever was shaking her.  
  
"Lemma alone, I'm sleeping!"  
  
"Ariana get up RIGHT NOW!" Ariana groaned and rolled over, opening her eyes to see a brown eyed, bush brown haired, girl glaring at her. Her eyes went wide and she let out a strangled cry, shooting up.  
  
"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing in my bedroom?" The girl, who oddly enough looked like Ariana's vision of Hermoine Granger, arched an eyebrow.  
  
"Ari, what are you talking about? Its your best friend, Hermoine. Now move it, Ron and Harry are waiting for us!" Ariana blinked and shook her head, a bemused smile curving her lips. She shook her head and flopped back onto the bed, throwing her arm over her eyes.  
  
"I think my obsession has gone a little to far...I'm hallucinating now." She mumbled to herself.  
  
"Ari, UP! NOW!" Ariana threw her covers off her, silently snickering at herself.  
  
"Yes, Hermoine." She dressed, almost going into fits of laughter when she put on her robes and saw the Gryffindor house symbol stitched on it. Hermoine shook her head but chalked it off as Ariana having a moment of insanity. When they finely reached the Great Hall (which took forever because Ariana stopped to talk with the Fat Lady because "I've never had a dream like this, who knows when my last chance will be?" Hermoine then became worried about her.) and sat down at the Gryffindor table.  
  
"About time you two got down here, what took you so long?" Ron grumbled good naturally at the two girls. Hermonie glanced at Ariana who was currently talking to Fred and Gorge (she still wore that bemused look) and how they could get Draco Malfoy.  
  
"Ariana's acting strange." Harry smirked and up from his eggs at Hermoine.  
  
"When ISN'T Ariana acting strange?" Hermoine shook her head.  
  
"No, I mean like she didn't know who I was at first! She talked to the Fat Lady because she said she never had dreams this real, and when she picked up her wand and it let out sparks she almost keeled over! Then she hexed Trevor, which is nothing new, but besides that it was weird!" Ron opened his mouth to say something when Dumbledore appeared at table, standing in front of Ariana. She looked up, smiled, and patted Fred's arm.  
  
"I'll be back later. Goodbye!" She stood and fallowed Dumbledore out of the Great Hall, and too his office. When they entered his office, Ariana fell into a chair, smiling at Fawkes.  
  
"Well, I do have a good imagination." She said as he settled onto her shoulder. "I made you even more beautiful then I thought you would be, and that's saying something." Dumbledore cleared his throat and Ariana smiled up at him.  
  
"Ariana Kelso, I presume?" Ariana nodded at him, still petting Fawkes. "Ms. Kelso, you think this is a dream, don't you?" Ariana nodded once more, and a frown crossed her face for the first time she had woken up.  
  
"Oh, it is, Headmaster. I know that Harry Potter isn't real, though I wish it was. I also know that my Nina, our maid, will be in to wake me soon. Wish she wouldn't though...I have to go to a party Mom and Dad are throwing tonight. Stupid parties." Dumbledore shook his head, his eyes eye twinkling though he had a slightly confused look on his face.  
  
"Ariana, this is no dream. Of that I can assure you...Somehow you've put yourself in our world, and Harry and Hermoine and Ron and everyone else here knows you. You were there in their first year, you were there in your second year, you helped Sirius escape in their third year, and in the fourth year you were there cheering on Harry. Though it seems you don't remember it, they do. No one has ever done this before, and I'm not sure how you did, Ariana." Ariana simply blinked at the Headmaster.  
  
"What?" He leveled his gaze at her.  
  
"Ariana, by force of mind you are now a Hogwarts student...and you are a witch." Ariana cracked up, covering her face with her hands, and making Fawkes fly off her shoulder. Between her gales of laughter she choked out "You're nuts, and this is a dream!"  
  
"I assure you, this is not. Its quite real, I'm sure you'll come to grips with it sooner or later. Now head on to Potions, I dare say your new...er, old friends are waiting for you." 


End file.
